Wanted Man
by FieshyMalfoy
Summary: REPOST Wanted Boy. Seseorang telah mencium Jaejoong, dan itu membuat uri Yunho and the gank marah. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong dicum ketika The Food Monster VoldeMin bersamanya? R&R babe :D


Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bersikap profesional atas fic saya. Alasannya?Fic ini sudah 2 kali diapdet, yang pertama saya lupa akun saya, yang kedua dihapus pihak FFN.

Disclaimer : label Dong Bang Shin Ki emang punya SME, tapi Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin adalah milik mereka sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan.

Original Chara© Me

**-WANTED MAN-**

Terlihat beberapa orang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya, dan ada yang sedang baca Koran di pagi hari. Semuanya tampak seperti biasa-biasa seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Tapi, sepertinya pagi ini sedikit beda. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tidak menyenangkan, diakibatkan adanya beberapa poster pengumuman dari group penyanyi ternama Dong Bang Shin Ki yang menempel di setiap dinding-dinding toko dan pohon-pohon.

Poster itu bertuliskan :

**Wanted!**

**Dicari, pria yang bernama Eunjae. Ciri-ciri berkulit putih(pastinya), tinggi kira-kira 183, selalu berpakaian jeans. Wajahnya yang jelas lebih tampan Yunho(hahaha).**

**Jika ada yang menemukan dia, diharap menghubungi kantor atau langsung saja ke apartemen Dong Bang Shin Ki.**

**Tertanda..**

**The Leader (Dalam mode Devil)**

**and**

**Para Dongsaeng (Dalam mode Evil)**

**Ps. Saya mau memberikannya sedikit pelajaran. Jika ada yang menemukannya, akan diberi hadiah special. SPECIAL! DIJAMIN ASLI DAN MAHAL!**

**Eunjae!**

**You will die!**

**GWAHAHAHAHA!**

Sebuah poster tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan, oh! Lengkap dengan foto Sang Leader DBSK yang sedang memegang parang besar di tangan kanan, dengan posisi parang tajam itu menyerong di depan leher Yunho dan jempol terbalik di tangan kiri. Di belakang Yunho, ada Yoochun yang memegang AK-47, Junsu yang memegang samurai dengan pose imutnya, lalu terakhir Changmin yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya dan tangan sebelahnya meninju kea rah depan. Seolah memberikan tanda bahwa orang yang dicari akan dimutilasi dengan kejam dan tidak berprikepsikopatan(?) oleh Sang Leader dan lainnya. Sebuah poster dengan aura-aura hitam yang dapat membuat orang yang membacanya dapat merasakan amarah yang hebat dari poster itu dan merinding disko.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Mari kita lihat (baca) kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

**oOo Apartemen DBSK oOo**

Jaejoong seperti biasanya sedang memasak untuk makan malam anggota DBSK lainnya. Tangan putih dan mungilnya terus memotong wortel dengan cepat. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan wajah pria cantik kita ini. Wajahnya terlihat muram, dan sedih. Dan jika kita komikkan, ada gambaran garis-garis hitam yang banyak di atasnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dengan berat.

Jelas hal ini membuat para dongsaengnya terlihat khawatir. Diam-diam, mereka mengintip kegiatan Jaejoong yang sedang memasak di balik pintu dapur.

"Hyung.. Ada apa dengan Jae-hyung?" Changmin, anggota termuda dari DBSK bertanya pada dua hyungnya yang juga memperhatikan Jaejoong yang muram dari balik pintu(gimana caranya coba, kalo Jaejoong masaknya membelakangi mereka?).

"Uuh.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya Joongie-hyung sedang murung.." Balas Junsu, anggota yang bisa bersuara lumba-lumba dan yang paling imut itu.

"Memang kelihatan Hyung sedang murung, kan?" komentar Yoochun sebal. Dia mendorong pelan kepala Junsu dan dibalas Junsu dengan tinju di dadanya.

Changmin menegur, "Jangan bertengkar, Hyung. Kita sedang membicarakan Jae-hyung. Tumben sekali Jae-hyung memasak dengan tidak semangat. Padahal Jae-hyung kalau masak selalu dengan semangat. Aah, kalau begini pasti jatah makanku berkurang. Huh."

Kedua hyungnya hanya angkat bahu. "Minnie-ah, kau saja yang tanya. Kau 'kan yang paling muda…" perintah Yoochun.

"Aku?" Changmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kedua hyungnya mengangguk mantap. "Yep!"

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak…" Dan memupuskan harapan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Yaaah.. Changminnie… Makan saja yang kau mau!" komentar Junsu. Changmin membalasnya dengan meleletkan lidahnya.

"Aku takuut, Hyung. Bisa-bisa aku diiris dengan pisau." Kilahnya dengan percaya diri.

Junsu cemberut. "Alasanmu sungguh tak masuk akal, tahu!"

Sedang asyik-asyiknya saling menyalahkan, Tiba-tiba saja, kegiatan mereka diinterupsi seseorang.

Dia menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Oi.."

Kontan saja, Changmin dan kedua hyungnya menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati sang Leader DBSK Jung Yunho menatap mereka bertiga dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

"Hyung.." desah Changmin, "Kukira siapa.."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa kalian di sini?"

Yoochun melirik Junsu, menandakan agar Junsu yang harus menjawab.

Sadar akan lirikan Yoochun, Junsu buru-buru berkata, "Kami sedang mengintip Jae-hyung."

Dahi Yunho mengerut, "Joongie? Buat apa kalian mengintipnya? Kalau kalian ingin belajar memasak, bisa minta Joongie mengajari kalian langsung 'kan?"

"Aissshh.. Hyung!" Changmin langsung menarik Yunho mendekati pintu, "Coba lihat gerakan Jae-hyung!"

Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi dia menuruti perintah dongsaengnya dan melirik Jaejoong yang kali ini sedang mengiris cabe kriting merah. Gerakannya begitu lesu, dan sesekali menggerutu kecil. Sama sekali bukan sifat Jaejoong.

"Ada apa dengan Jae? Dia sedang kesal?" Tanya Yunho polos dan khawatir.

Ketiga dongsaengnya hanya menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Itu dia.. Kami belum paham duduk benar permasalahannya. Tapi sepertinya begitu." Jawab Yoochun sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Yunho tidak puas dengan jawaban para dongsaengnya. "Apa kalian tidak mengetahui sesuatu? Mungkin saja (my)Joongie sedang dapat masalah?"

Para dongsaeng hanya angkat bahu, lalu menggeleng kompakkan.

"Jae-hyung tidak cerita padaku," kata Changmin.

"Tidak juga padaku.." sambung Yoochun.

"Apalagi aku. Dan jangan ada yang menebak Jae-hyung sedang PMS! Dia laki-laki!" timpal Junsu, matanya melirik ke arah Yunho yang langsung nyengir kuda. "Dasar.."

Yunho melipat kedua tangannya dan sok mikir serius, "Yaah.. jadi tidak ada yang tahu nih?"

Mereka bertiga menggeleng lagi.

"Tapi kenapa Joongie bi—"

"**Aww!"**

Kalimat Yunho terpotong karena jeritan Jaejoong yang begitu lumayan kencang. Spontan saja Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin langsung masuk ke dapur dengan kalang kabut lalu mengelilingi Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya yang berdarah.

"Hyung! Hyung tidak apa?" Tanya Changmin khawatir, lalu mengiring Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi makan.

Jaeejong masih meringis kesakitan, tapi dia tersenyum lembut pada Changmin. "Gwenchana.. Minnie-ah. Aiwaa.." Jaejoong mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Yunho, orang yang paling khawatir pada Jaejoong melihat telunjuk pria cantik ini yang sedang berdarah langsung meraih telunjuk itu dan mengulumnya, salah satu pengobatan alternative ala suami saat ini.

"E-eh.. Yunho..." Jaejoong kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dan mengulumnya dengan khidmat. Terlihat semburat pink muncul di pipi Jaejoong yang putih mulus itu.

"Cieee.." goda Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan. Tambah saja rona pink di pipi Jaejoong. Changmin hanya mengelus-ngelus dadanya ketika wajah hyungnya berubah makin manis itu. _'Sabaaarrr…. Jae-hyung properti Yunho-hyung. Berani sentuh besok mati.'_

Yunho masih mengulum, lalu 10 detik kemudian dia melepaskannya. "Junsu-ah, tolong ambilkan kotak obat." Perintahnya.

"Hhh..Yes, Monsieur Yunho-hyung.." jawab Junsu ogah-ogahan lalu beranjak pergi dari dapur.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan kesal. "Jaejoong-ah.. Kau ini kenapa?"

Jaejoong memasang wajah heran, "Mwo? Aku tidak apa-apa. _Maybe_.."

"Apaan tuh pake _maybe_ segala," komentar Yoochun, dan matanya terus menatap Yunho.

"Jangan bohong," balas Yunho, dia masih memegang tangan Jaejoong. "Kau tadi memasaknya dengan gelegat aneh. Sepertinya kau tidak konsentrasi.. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tangan Yunho kini mulai beraksi mengelus-ngelus tangan halus Jaejoong. Bibir Yoochun sedikit terangkat. _Apaan tuh? Yunho-hyung mau ngambil kesempatan!_

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada.. Mungkin aku hanya kurang sehat…"

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin yang menyadari kalau Jaejoong sedang berbohong, menatap pria cantik ini dengan tajam.

Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah dilihat seperti itu. "Wae?"

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, Joongie." Kata Yunho. Dan saat itu juga, Junsu datang dengan kotak obat lalu diserahkan ke Yunho.

Yunho mulai mengobati telunjuk Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Memanfaatkan waktu, Changmin berbicara, "Hyung.. katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi. Bukankah hyung pernah bilang kalau diantara kita tidak boleh ada yang menyimpan rahasia? Bukankah kita keluarga Dong Bang? Bukankah Yunho-hyung adalah Ayah, dan Jae-hyung it—"

"Ya, ya. Hentikan itu, Minnie. Aku mengerti." Potong Jaejoong kualahan dengan kalimat-kalimat Changmin itu. Rasanya dia mau menelan kembali kata-katanya waktu itu. Selesai diobati oleh Yunho, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan mulai mengatur posisi yang enak untuk cerita.

"Aku akan cerita. Tapi jangan ada yang berteriak, atau marah-marah ketika selesai aku bercerita. Janji? Terutama kau, Yunnie." Jaejoong melirik Yunho.

Yunho terlihat bingung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Waeyo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Karena kau yang selalu emosian. Eh, Minnie juga sih.. Junsu-ah.. Nggak. Dia hanya tukang ngambek... Chunnie juga.. Ah! Pokoknya jangan ada yang marah! Arrasheo?!"

Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin saling berpandangan heran, lalu mereka kembali menatap Jaejoong dan mengangguk.

"Janji." Balas mereka yakin namun kontras dengan raut wajah mereka yang siap mengeluarkan ekspresi layaknya artis sinetron kalau-kalau mendengar berita sensasional. -.-"

"O-oke.. Umm.." Jaejoong terlihat ragu-ragu untuk memulainya. "Ng.. Ta-tadi.. ketika a-aku belanja di supermarket.." Jaejoong mulai bercerira sambil memainkan telunjuknya.

"Ng.." mereka bertiga mengangguk antusias.

Jae melanjutkan, "A-aku bertemu dengan.. Se-seorang.."

"Seseorang?" Tanya mereka bertiga.

"Siapa?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. Tidak suka kalau Jaejoong bertemu dengan seorang lelaki. Hahaha.. Possesive leader.

Mata Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang juga menatapnya. Lalu dia menunduk, "Na-amanya Eunjae.."

"Siapa dia, Hyung?" Tanya Changmin. "Hyung mengenalnya?"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. "A-aku juga tidak tahu. Ta-tapi dia yang mengatakannya ketika aku sedang berbelanja."

"Dan Hyung menanggapi?" kali ini Junsu yang bertanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, matanya tidak berani menatap mata para dongsaengnya. "Karena kupikir dia orang yang baik. Jadinya aku mengobrol sebentar padanya. Ah, waktu itu aku mengobrol dengannya di bagian penjualan sayur. Banyak macam lho. Ada sayur kubis, kol, sawi, lob-"

"Hyung.." tegur ketiga dongsaengnya ketika Jaejoong mulai nyerocos tentang sayur-sayuran. Atau .. mau mengalihkan topik?

"I-iya deh.. Ketika itu aku sendiri tidak berpikiran apa-apa.. Karena kupikir dia orang yang baik. Dia bercerita banyak.. Dan aku menanggapinya."

"**Kalian cerita apa saja?"** Tanya Yunho. Ada sedikit nada tak suka dari suaranya. Dan dalam hati, Yunho sudah menyiapkan berbagai siksaan sadis untuk orang itu.

Jaejoong terlihat gelagapan mendengar nada dari Yunho. "Y-yah.. tentang keseharian saja.."

"Lanjutkan, Hyung." Kata Changmin mangkel. Dia juga tidak suka hyungnya yang masih agak polos ini mengobrol dengan orang yang tidak dikenal.

Pernah sekali ketika Jaejoong dan Changmin berbelanja untuk makan malam, dia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di tempat penjualan daging, karena Changmin sendiri ingin membeli camilan(yang banyaknya kayak mau camping). Dan ketika dia kembali, dia mendapati Jaejoong yang hampir dicolek-colek oleh pria asing berbadan besar. Dan, secara naluri seorang magnae yang 'baik'**(plus titah Yunho, "Jaga my Jongie dengan taruhan nyawamu!")**, Changmin langsung melempar keranjang dorong ke orang itu kea rah si pria lalu kabur bersama Jaejoong, dengan posisi Jaejoong dibopong oleh Changmin seperti orang yang lagi mikul beras.

"E-eh? Ba-baik.. Ketika tempat penjualan daging sudah sepi, tiba-tiba saja dia memegang lenganku dan…" Jaejoong berhenti sebentar. Lalu dia melirik perubahan raut ke empat anggota lainnya. "Dan.. Dan.." Muka Jejoong memerah dan memanas, sepertinya matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Dan dia menciumku.." Dan air matanya pun jatuh ke meja.

"**HAH?" **(Changmin. Reaksi : kaget)

"**HAAH?" **(Junsu. Reaksi : kaget + tidak percaya)

"**HAAAH?" **(Yoochun. Rekasi : kaget + tidak percaya + syok)

"**HAAAAAAAAHHH?" **(Yunho. Reaksi : kaget + tidak percaya + syok + marah + jiwa-jiwa setannya tiba-tiba muncul)

Serentak juga raut muka mereka berubah sangar dan menyeramkan bak Yakuza, dan seketika hawa-hawa tidak enak menyeruak dari tubuh mereka. Dan tanpa diberi aba-aba, mereka langsung memukul meja yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu dengan keras. Niat mau ngedrama gitu.. XD

**DUAGH!**

"**Kurang ajar!"** Yunho tiba-tiba saja berdiri, hendak keluar dan mau mencari yang namanya Eunjae **brengsek-nan-pervert-bastard-jerk ** itu sebelum dia menyadari kalau dia tidak mengetahui wajah orangnya sama sekali. Akhirnya dia pun duduk di sebelah Jaejoong yang menangis lalu mengusap-ngusap punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya. XD

Masih menahan emosi, Changmin bertanya, "Setelah itu, apa yang **si bajingan** itu lakukan, hyung?" Sebagai dongsaeng yang mempunyai sifat paling over possessive selain Yunho, jelas saja Changmin yang paling bernafsu untuk memenggal kepala orang yang bernama Eunjae itu.

Masih terisak, Jaejoong menjawab, "Ak-hiks.. Aku langsung menamparya..hiks.. dan dia hiks.. hanya hiks.. tertawa lalu pergi.. hiks.." Jejoong pun serasa malu sekali pada member DBSK yang lain. Namun, disela-sela itu, Yunho langsung menepuk kepala Jaejoong.

"**Bastard."** Maki Junsu dan Yoochun kecil.

"**Jerk."** Maki Changmin.

Semuanya menatap Changmin.

"Ap-apa?" Tanya Changmin ngeh ditatapin seperti itu.

"Changmin-ah bisa berkata seperti itu juga.." komentar Jaejoong, lalu tertawa kecil. Biarpun dia masih menangis. Yunho mengusap-ngusap lembut rambut Jaejoong. Aiish, Yunho oppa~ so sweet… XD

"Y-ya aku juga manusia, Hyung! Wajar kalau aku marah. Aku 'kan punya emosi. Dia menciummu, Hyung! Akan kuhajar dia!" Mata Changmin berkilat-kilat dan membara, seolah dia begitu bernafsu untuk memotong tubuh Eunjae, terutama bibirnya. Lalu dijadikan sup bibir ikan asin dan menyajikannya ke hyung manager. (Manager : *tiba-tiba merinding*)

Jaejoong merasa terharu, dan langsung mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ya.. Kamsahamnida.. Gwaenchana.., kok. " Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" kali ini Yunho yang berteriak. Membuat Jaejoong dan lainnya menengok ke arah Yunho.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa! Dia sudah menciummu, Jae! Pokoknya dia harus diberi pelajaran! Setuju?" Yunho menatap Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Dia member isyarat agar menyetujui. Alih-alih menolak ajakan Yunho yang penuh dengan tindakan kriminal, mereka keburu ditatap sangar ala preman perempatan dari Yunho. Terpaksa, mereka mengikuti ajakan dari provokator sang Leader.

Junsu mengangguk. "Ya! Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya, Hyung! Kita cari orang itu dan kita pukul!" Dia menambah intonasi suaranya agar lebih meyakinkan.

Yoochun mengacungi jempol. Tiba-tiba saja semangatnya membera untuk membalas perbuatan dari Eunjae-brengsek-bastard-nan-pervert itu.

Merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk, Jaejoong menggeleng. "Jangan.. Tidak usah.." Dia menatap Changmin yang belum mengeluarkan suaranya, berharap dongsaengnya yang satu ini bisa diajak damai.

Namun, sepertinya Jaejoong telah salah menempatkan harapannya untuk membujuk Changmin. Karena dongsaengnya ini sudah terkena virus-virus jahat dari aura-aura para hyungnya yang sedang berorasi tidak jelas itu.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, "Aku setuju dengan Yunho-hyung! Mari mutilasi si Eunjae itu!"

Para anggota DBSK (kecuali Jaejoong) mengepalkan tangannya dan ikut-ikutan meninju udara. **"YAA~HAAA! HAN-CUR-KAN-DIA!"** Teriak mereka semangat, seolah-olah mereka sudah dimasuki setan Hiruma dari Eye Shield 21. Malah Yunho sok jadi Superman dengan kain serbet lalu lari-lari gaje lagi. Mirip superman lagi epilepsi sambil teriak, "LINDUNGI TUAN PUTRI!" gitu.

_Ya ampun, bagaimana reaksi para Cassiopeia kalau melihat leader idola mereka seperti orang lagi ayan gitu?_ Batin Jaejoong miris.

Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya si Eunjae itu jika harus berhadapan dengan mereka. Sekelebat pikiran tentang Eunjae akan dipotong, dikuliti, diajar bahkan di tonjok rame-rame telah terbayang. Dan yang paling akhir, Jaejoong berpikir pasti bahwa Eunjae akan masuk tahap sakaratul maut sebelum dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Seoul duluan atau menjadi penghuni tetap kuburan.

**oOo Flashback off oOo**

Nah, itulah alasannya kenapa banyak terdapat poster-poster yang banyak itu. Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin berinisiatif membuat poster itu, lalu disebarkan agar yang mengetahui siapa Eunjae itu bisa menghubungi mereka. Biarpun presentase keberhasilan mereka 65% dan sisanya gagal.

Orang-orang yang membaca poster itu berkerumun. Mereka masing-masing bertanya sendiri-sendiri.

"Siapa Eunjae itu?"

"Dia kenapa ya? Sampai harus dicari? Sepertinya dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal."

"Uh.. Dia mau mencari neraka ya? Apa dia belum tahu kekuatan Yunho oppa? Ah, siapa pun dia kuharap dia bisa selamat. Semoga tulangnya gak patah.."

"Wah, ini bisa menjadi berita hangat para Cassie! Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jae oppa! Uwaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaa~Yunho oppa so mean! Dia jadi galak. Tapi kereen.. HIDUP YUNJAE!"

Itulah sedikit komentar-komentar dari orang-orang yang kebetulan membaca poster itu. Namun mereka masih bingung tentang Eunjae. Apalagi tidak dicirikan secara spesifik. Bisa saja Eunjae yang mereka cari sudah pindah ke ujung dunia sana.

**Apartemen Dong Bang Sin Ki.**

Yunho sedang membaca korannya sambil menyeruput kopi susu _made by_ Joongie tersayang. Dia sedang membaca Koran sambil _stand by_ di samping telepon. Ia sedang menunggu telepon dari orang yang membaca poster buatan _made by_ Yunho dan para dongsaeng sendiri.

"Hyung.. Bosan.." keluh Changmin, yang saat ini sedang selonjoran sambil membolak-bali majalah lama. Hanya ada berita Yunjae, Changmin Si Magnae Iblis, dan Yoosu. Hah, lama-lama dia dicap sebagai magnae yang jahat. Hahaha..

Yunho menutup korannya, lalu meletakkan Koran itu di meja. "Yaah. Minnie, mungkin saja mereka masih mencari tahu tentang si Eunjae itu."

Changmin juga ikutan menutup majalahnya dan meletakkan majalah itu di meja. "Tapi kita sudah menunggu 2 jam, hyung! I'm so boooorrrrriiinngg~~~"

"Sabarlah, Min," ujar Yoochun, saat ini dia sedang bermain Playstation dengan Junsu.

"Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, lho." Timpal Junsu. Dia lalu melirik Yoochun yang sedang membuat _code cheat_.

Sadar akan lirikan tajam Junsu, Yoochun reflek menutup Joysticknya dengan bantal. "Orang sabar pantatnya lebar.."

Mendengar pepatah aneh bin ngocol dari Yoochun, Junsu langsung terkekeh-kekeh. "Pepatah apaan tuh?!"

Changmin ikutan tertawa mendengar pepatah dari Yoochun. "Hyung.. Kau perlu banyak membaca buku pepatah.. Hahaha.."

"Hentikan, Changminnie!" kata Yoochun dengan muka memerah. Sekarang Junsu merasa menang karena akhirnya, dialah yang berhasil membuat Yoochun malu bukan kepalang.

"Atau Hyung memang gak bisa baca buku?" pancing Changmin dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar. Yunho sampai merinding sendiri melihat senyum ala Mak Erot-siap-urut- dari Changmin.

"Iy—Tidak! Enak aja! Novel Harry Pottter aja udah gue(?) khattamin 7 kali! Kau belum liat ya, kamus kedokteran aja udah gua baca sampai cover belakangnya!" sergah Yoochun. Duh, nih orang turunan Betawi atau Korea sih?

Atmosfir dalam ruangan itu langsung menghangat karena suara tawa dari anggota DBSK. Yunho, Junsu dan Changmin sibuk menggodai Yoochun yang sudah memerah. Permainan PS nya jadi terganggu. Dan akhirnya, Yoochun kalah. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak main lagi dan mau beranjak pergi ketika sosok Jaejoong datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi kue-kue kering dan beberapa kaleng coca-cola.

"Mau kemana, Chunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong heran, "Duduk donk. Aku sudah membuatkan kalian cemilan kecil. Kita pesta kue kering hari ini!" ajak Jaejoong semangat, lalu menaruh nampannya di atas meja dan membagi-bagikan minuman kaleng beserta kue-kue kering.

Yoochun yang tadinya mau pergi, tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan langsung saja ikutan gabung dengan Yunho dan lainnya. Dia langsung duduk di karpet lalu menyambar 2 kue kering sekaligus dan melahapnya.

Junsu menggeleng, lalu ikut mengambil kue kering yang bentuknya lumba-lumba dan melahapnya. "Nyam..Nyam.. Hmm.. Wah! Enak sekali, Hyung!" Dia lalu mengambil yang bentuknya kotak dengan cream coklat.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, "Hoo. Siapa dulu, Jaejoongie~.." balas Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang diam-diam menyambar 5 kue kering sekaligus. Dan saat dia mau melahapnya, tiba-tiba tangannya ditepuk oleh Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yunho-ah.. Hentikan caramu mengambil kue yang seperti pencuri!" bentak Jaejoong. Yang dibentak hanya nyengir ayam, lalu menaruh kue kering itu lagi dan hanya melahap 3 kue.

Changmin tertawa kecil, dan mengambil kuenya yang ke 6 dalam 20 detik. Yah, must slow but sure. Hehehe.. Itulah Changmin.

"Bagaimana Minnie-ah?" Tanya jaejoong. Sepertinya dia harus menanyakan setiap anggota DBSK tentang masakan barunya itu untuk penilaian.

Changmin mengangguk-angguk, "Enak, kok hyung!"

"Kau, Yun?" jaejooong melirik Yunho.

Yunho mengacungi jempolnya, lalu menyambar 3 kue kering lagi dan melahapnya sekaligus. "Enak!"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengar komentar-komentar dari anggota DBSK yang lain. Dia juga mencicipi kue keringnya, dan membuka minuman kaleng dan menyeruputnya. "Haah, andai kita bisa seperti ini tiap hari.."

Para dongsaeng mengangguk. Sedang Yunho masih sibuk meneguk minuman kalengnya. Ada juga Changmin yang ikutan minum dengan bar-bar karena saking rakusnya dia melahap 5 kue sekaligus dan akhirnya keselek.

"Haaah, segaarrnyaa.." desah Changmin, tangannya mengelus-ngelus perutnya. "Aku hampir mati.."

"Mati saja kau." Timpal Junsu dengan tidak berprikehyungan.

YunJae hanya tertawa kecil melihat pola dongsaengnya yang paling imut ini. Jaejoong ikutan memakan kuenya setengah. Dan ketika ¼ terakhir..

"Joongie-ah, suap donk.." rayu Yunho dengan nada manja. Kontan saja kue yang hendak masuk ke dalam mulut jaejoong berhenti di depan, dan para dongsaeng langsung menyengir senang.

"Cieeee… Mesra!" goda Changmin, dan alih-alih mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dia secara diam-diam menyambar 3 kue lagi. Belum kapok dia kalau keselek lagi.

Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menyengir senang karena dapat menikmati wajah Boo-nya yang imut.

"Hyung.. Yunho-hyung nunggu tuh!" goda Junsu lagi.

"Ap-apaan sih?!" elak Jaejoong, dia lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke Yunho, "Nih!"

Yunho menggeleng, lalu memberikan isyarat agar jaejoong yang menyuapinya.

"Hyung.. Tuh, kasihan Yunho-hyung. Mulutnya kebuka terus tuh.." timpal Yoochun.

Dan dengan terpaksa dicampur senang juga, Jaejoong menyuapi sisa kuenya itu ke Yunho. Yunho lalu nyengir gaje dan menarik kepala Jaejoong ke arahnya.

"Kau memang istri yang baik, Jaeboo~" umbar Yunho dengan jahil dan sukses wajah Jaejoong makin memerah di antara wajahnya yang putih.

"Waah! Mukamu merah! Seperti apel.. Pengen kumakan.." kata Yunho. Dia mencolek pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho-oppa, lu kate Jae-oppa sabun colek? Mendingan colekin gue*ditelan para Cassie*

"Aw!" Jaejoong reflek menjauhkan dirinya 50cm dari Yunho. "JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho hanya cengengesan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, sedangkan para dongsaeng sibuk menertawakan Jaejoong plus menggodanya.

"Oh ya!" Tiba-tiba saja Yoochun teringat sesuatu. "Belum ada kabar tentang si Eunjae itu?"

Kontak saja Yunho terdiam, dan mengambil posisi wajah seserius yang pernah anggota DBSK lihat. Junsu, salah satu orang yang paling tidak bias tersenyum kalau melihat apa yang dianggapnya lucu tiba-tiba mau tertawa.

"Hmmmpp.." Namun, sebelum dia tertawa, Changmin sudah membekap mulut lumba-lumba kesayangan anggota DBSK itu.

"Ssstt.. Hyung!" Dia berbisik, "Jangan tertawa!"

Junsu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, lalu dia melepaskan bungkaman Changmin. Masih dengan raut kesal khas lumba-lumba yang tidak diperhatikan majikannya, Junsu diam.

Membuat Yoochun ingin mencubit pipi Junsu yang chubby itu.

"Belum sama sekali. Huh!" Yunho berdecak kesal, "Padahal sudah beberapa jam kita menunggu. Tapi sama sekali belum ada yang menelepon."

Yoochun terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Apa mungkin kita tidak menyebutkan cirri-cirinya secara lebih spesifik ya? Maksudku, mungkin saja ada banyak nama Eunjae di Korea. Mungkin saja mereka mau menelepon, tapi mereka takut kalau Eunjae yang mereka tahu itu bukan Eunjae yang kita cari."

"No way," sela Yunho. "Kurasa, nama Eunjae hanya satu saja. Mana mungkin ada nama itu." Ledek Yunho.

"Yaah, Yunho-ah! Jangan seperti itu! Tunjukkan sikap kedewasaanmu itu!" bentak Jaejoong karena risih sikap kekanakan Yunho itu.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh-kekeh, "Yunho-hyung juga perlu sikap kekanakan, Jae-hyung. Kami juga perlu."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menguru-ngurut keningnya. "Arassheo~ Haah, terserah. Intinya nih ya, kalian jangan membunuh anak orang ya? Ingat! Hanya member pelajaran, bukan membunuhnya!" dia mengingatkan.

Kontan saja Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin berhormat ala tentara yang siap tempur, "SIAP JAE-HYUNG!"

"No." Suara Yunho membuat keempat member menengok ke arahnya.

"Yaah, kenapa sih kau begitu sangat ingin membunuhnya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas berat, lalu menyandarkan badannya di sofa.

"Aku membencinya." Jawab Yunho sekenanya. Matanya langsung menyipit, pertanda ketidaksukaan pada EUnjae yang daaalaaam sekali. Yah, para member yang lain sudah tahu tabiat Yunho. Kalau ada sesuatu yang dia tidak suka, pasti akan disingkirkan sampai habis-bis-bis. Entah itu orang bakal di bejek-bejek atau dikuliti dan disembelih buat Idul Adha.

"Aiiissshh, Yunho-ah…" Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan sifat-sifat manjanya yang imut. Dia langsung memeluk lengan Yunho dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho. "Kalau kau seperti itu, aku yang susah. Aku tidak mau membuat kau harus sampai berurusan dengan polisi karena aku." Kata jaejoong panjang lebar. "Jaaadiii, jangan ya? Ya? Please.."

Yunho menatap mata jaejoong yang memelas minta ampun.

OMMOOO~~ Cantiiikknyaaa!

Yunho hanya berteriak dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Berusaha agar tidak langsung menyerang jaejoong di depan para dongsaengnya yang masih polos-polos—coret Yoochun dan Changmin-.

"Eng.. Ing.. Eeh.. I-iya deeh," jawab Yunho pada akhirnya. Jaejoong langsung tersenyum manis dan berhambur ke lengan Yunho.

"Yeeeehh~! Saranghaeyo!"

Semburat pink muncul di pipi Yunho. Dan menyadari perubahan roman muka Yunho, para dongsaeng langsung nyengir lebar.

"Ciiiee.. Amma mesra sama Appa! YAH! Chukkae!" Goda Changmin, dan tangannya masih terus aktif dalam mencuri kue-kue kering itu. Junsu memperhatikan tangan Changmin bak seorang maling kue kelas kakap Internasional itu, dan dia mempunyai ide untuk sang magnae yang selalu mengerjainya. Diam-diam, ketika Changmin lengah, Junsu langsung menyembunyikan toples kue itu, dan tersenyum laknat.

"YA! Minnie-ah!" bentak Yunho malu. Changmin nengir lagi, lalu tangannya mengendap-ngendap dengan sempurna mencari toples kue, dia mengernyit ketika tidak dapat menyentuh toplesnya.

"Mencari ini, Minnie-ah?" Junsu mengeluarkan toples kue yang tadi disembunyikan.

Changmin terbelalaka kaget. "Ya, Hyung! Sejak kapan kue itu ada di tanganmu?!"

Junsu mengeluarkan senyuman imutnya, "Sejak matamu terus tertuju pada Yunho-hyung dan tanganmu selalu di meja."

Changmin segera beringsut dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kea rah Junsu. "Moo, kembalikan, Hyung!"

Junsu berkelit, lalu dia berlari menjauh dari Si Monster Changmin. "Wee, tidak!" Junsu pun bersembunyi di belakang sofa tempat dimana sang Umma dan Appa duduk. Changmin yang tidak rela kue-kuenya dibawa kabur Junsu segera ikut mengejar Junsu. Jadilah mereka berdua kejar-kejaran sepanjang ruangan.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Junsu dan Changmin yang seperti anak kecil itu. Diam-diam dalam hati Jaejoong, dia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena telah menakdirkan dirinya bertemu dengan Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Baginya, ini adalah hadiah terindah melebihi apa pun.

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Aku jadi pusing melihat kalian berlarian seperti ini." Lerai Yunho bijak, di saat ketika Changmin dan Junsu masing-masing dari tangan mereka sudah memegang toples kue.

"Tidak, hyung! Sebelum Junsu-hyung melepaskan kueku!" balas Changmin masih mempertahankan toples kue yang malang namun senang karena diperebutkan oleh 2 cowok ganteng(?).

"AKu tidak akan melepasnya!" komentar Junnsu tak mau kalah."Dan sejak kapan ini kuemu?! Ini kue kita semua, tahu! Kaunya saja yang terlalu rakus!"

"Yang penting aku tidak segendut dirimu!" balas Changmin gak mau kalah kalau soal adu mulut dengan Junsu.

Alis Junsu tiba-tiba naik turun ketika mendengar ejekan Changmin. "Aku tidak gendut, tahu! Dasar tulang bungkus daging!"

Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perdebatan mereka, dan berdiri menghampiri kedua dongsaengnya yang masih memperebutkan toples kue.

Jaejoong lalu mengambil alih toples kue itu, "Yaa.. Lebih baik ini di tanganku. Biar adil." Dia lalu berbalik meninggalkan Changmin dan Junsu yang mematung dan duduk dengan manis di samping Yunho. Sebuah lengkungan manis terlihat di bibir Yunho, lalu dia mengacungi jempolnya.

"Aiisssshh.." Desah Changmin dan Junsu bersamaan. Mereka lalu kembali ke sofa lagi. Dan kali ini, Junsu mengambil jarak dari Changmin, lalu duduk di sebelah Yoochun. Biarpun sudah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, tapi mereka masih bisa bertukar death glare.

"Yaa, sudahlah. Kalian!" jaejoong berkata lagi, sukses membuat kedua dongsaengnya berhenti beradu tatapan mata.

Yoochun tersenyum geli lalu dia menepuk pundak Junsu. "Su, Min, dengar itu. Umma sedang marah. Nanti kau tidak akan dikasih makan malam. Apalagi kau, Min. Bisa jadi busung lapar kau nantinya. Badan udah ceking gitu kalo gak dikasih makan tambah ceking." Candanya dan sukses mendapat tatapan sebal dari Jaejoong dan juga ekspresi aneh Changmin.

Changmin mendadak berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berhambur ke Jaejoong. Dia memeluk Jaejoong. "ANDWEE! Hyung tidak akan sekejam itu 'kan? Kau tidak akan tega membuat dongsaengmu yang tampan, pintar, dan berkarisma ini kelaparan kan?"

Jaejoong melongo sebentar, lalu dia memandang Yunho yang juga ternyata juga memandangnya bingung.

"Apaan sih? Itu kan imageku!" protes Junsu tidak terima. "Imagemu itu orang yang kusut dan gak berkarisma."

Changmin tidak menanggapi Junsu yang sedang ngomel-ngomel. "Hyung tidak setega membuat cacing di perutku menyiksaku 'kan? Hyu—hmmp!" Jaejoong langsung membekap mulut Changmin dan tertawa.

Masih dengan posisi Changmin memeluk Jaejoong, dengan lutut Changmin berlutut di depan kursi dan badannya condong ke depan serta tangannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Minnie-ah, memangnya pernah hyung tidak member mu makan?" Tanya Jaejoong, dengan tangannya mengusap-ngusap lembut kepala Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng dengan ekspresi bego. Sedangkan Yunho sedikit cemburu dengan posisi Changmin yang mau minta dipukul dengan buku Harry Potter oleh sang leader.

"Yasudah. Itu artinya aku tidak akan tidak memberimu makan. Oke? Chunnie hanya menggodamu saja." Tangan Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi Changmin. "Lagipula mana tega hyung tidak memberimu makan. Hyung harus memberimu makan aagar kau gemuk dan tidak seperti tiang berjalan!"

Changmin nyengir senang, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih itu. Dia lalu bermanja-manja di pelukan Jaejoong, seperti seorang anak kucing yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan majikannya.

Melihat adegan itu, Yunho secara otomatis menjadi iri dengan Changmin, karena bisa mendapatkan 'pelukan' hangat Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu langsung berhambur kea rah Jaejoong.

"Kami juga mau bermanja-manja dengan Jae-hyung!" kata mereka berdua dan langsung saja memeluk Jaejoong.

"Awww! Hyahahaha.. ya, ya. Mari-mari. Hari ini kita berbagi pelukan hangat!" ujar jaejoong senang, dia menoleh kea rah Yunho dan masih setia dengan muka cemberutnya. "Yunho-ah, kenapa cemberut di situ? Ayolah, tanpa kau, kita bukan sebuah keluarga! Mari kita berpelukan!"

Yunho hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, dan dengan satu gerakan, dia sudah memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan Changmin. "Hmm.. Hari ini kita seperti Teletubies saja." Desah Yunho. "Tapi tak apa lah." Senyum senang mengembang di bibirnya.

- To Be Continued-

HUAAH. Publish ulang.. Maaf yeorobun, bagi yang sudah mereview, tapi belum dibalas satu2.. Saya minta maaf! Tapi, percayalah, saya sangat senang dengan review para reader yang menyukai fic saya. Itu artinya saya mendapatkan gaji dari hasil kerja keras saya. Saya juga minta maaf karena menelantarkan fic yang sudah berkarat seperti ini. tapi saya janji, akan berusaha menamatkan fic ini dan menjadi author yang baik^^. Untuk semua, saranghae^^..

Jaejoong : review ne? Ada Pair ChangKyu di capter berikutnya!*pasang jempol Yunho*

Changmin : hyung! Kau membocorkan rahasianya!

Me : Hyaaa~ Yunho! Yeobomu itu, bawa dia ke kamar sebelum dia membocorkan capter berikutnya!

Yunho : *semangat kemerdekaan RI* gw sih hayuklaah.. hahaha! Baby Joo, let's make a baby!*gotong Jaejoong*

Me and Changmin : baru juga sahur.. dasar..


End file.
